Supernova
by Sora22302
Summary: Miyu "Mia" Aikawa jumped on the first ship to Akibastar when she heard they were once again holding auditions for AKB0048; hoping to pass the first round in person. Unfortunately, that first ship was for a school field trip she wasn't supposed to be on. Probably fluffy shojo ai, OCXOC AachanxChieri, KanataxTakamina, YukoxTakamina, KanataxMariko
"And this is the last area under reconstruction after the events of last year." Miyu Aikawa of Nikkoustar barely listened to the teacher at the head of the group. Interplanetary field trips were not unheard of, but it was usually only the graduating classes and the top students of each school that were allowed to attend them. Miyu was neither. She had come along secretly to attend AKB0048's upcoming auditions. "If you come this way, you'll see that the remains of the battle are-"

It was at that point that she stopped listening. Instead, she heard music in the distance, and she knew it was time to make her exit.

Slowly backing away from the group of students, she waited until she'd turned a corner before running as fast as her legs would carry her toward the melody ahead of her.

Unfortunately, running full speed didn't help her when she slammed directly into a crowd of people.

She _had_ thought it was strange how few people they ran into in town, but now she knew why. It looked like every Akibastar resident was standing outside the AKB0048 stadium.

" _Akibastar!"_ A feminine voice spoke from above, and Miyu looked up to see the one and only Yuko Oshima standing on a floating stage just high enough that everyone present could see. Miyu stared at her. She couldn't believe a member of 0048 was directly in front of her. "We want to welcome you all to our biggest home concert yet. The inside of the stadium is going through some heavy changes, but the weather is beautiful, right?" With that said, she cupped a hand behind her ear and waited.

But Yuko didn't have to wait long. A thunderous positive reply sounded back at her, and she gave the crowd a toothy grin before moving aside so someone a little further back on the stage could step forward. It was Takamina.

Takamina looked at the people of Akibastar with a loving expression. "Everyone…" She went quiet, and everyone waited in silence for the words she was hesitant to say. "The truth is...this, is my graduation concert."

A heavy silence fell over the crowd before mixed voices responses came, but the overwhelming response was _stay._ The words of the crowd, however, went unanswered as the music of _River_ began.

Takamina stood proud and center. Not only for _River,_ but for the entire concert.

Miyu stood in the crowd through it all. She had initially planned to get as close as possible, but she was rooted to the spot. Once again, she was reminded just how amazing these singers are.

At long last quiet music filtered through the air, and Miyu couldn't help but sniffle with the crowd as _Senaka Kotoba_ began to play. Takamina raised the microphone to her lips.

"...This is my last concert as Takahashi Minami. But it won't change how much I love the people of Akibastar, how much I love AKB0048."

" _We have aimed to reach the place where we are standing now. But this is not the finish line."_ She put a hand over her heart, and Miyu, along with the majority of the crown, unconsciously did the same.

 _I don't know Takamina personally...but I thought with the upcoming audition, I'd be able to meet her._ Miyu thought to herself. _But now…_ she looked at the crowd, all of them feeling the same emotions that she did about the concert, only worse. She was sad for the loss of an important Idol, but these people were upset over someone they lived alongside for years. _One day...I want to have people react to me this way._ Miyu closed her eyes and listened to Takamina's farewell song.

" _If I stay still and turn back, I'll want to be by them."_

Miyu didn't open her eyes to witness, but she heard with clarity as some of the other members joined her song. _"The remaining members will gather our strength...  
The bonds you taught us."_

" _Will hard work be rewarded?"_

" _I believe so."_

" _What if there is no reward?"_

" _Even so, hang on till the very end."_

Miyu finally looked up at the graduating AKB member.

 _I want to be on that stage._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

A/N Here is the prologue. I hope you guys don't hate me for the graduation, but I promise she'll still be present in the story.

There will be an entire generation of girls to get used to, but the members of AKB will be very present.


End file.
